Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance
by genocidershou
Summary: Miku will do anything to get Kaito to love her in the way she does. Anything...


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, the storyline, nor the song. **

Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

Kaito and I were truly destined for each other, and how I knew! When I had the privilege of being admitted to the same school as him ten years ago, he promised that he would marry me. I hadn't forgotten, even when he moved to Tokyo. Oh, how I hungered for his soft touch, his gentle lips pressing against mine as we would share a passionate embrace! Every time a single thought of him entered my head, my heart would begin to thud wildly as if it were a stampede coursing through the savannah. I often pressed a hand to my chest and smirked in ecstasy, repeating the two words I forever mumbled:

'_Love me'. _

He lived next door to me now. I don't think he noticed I moved in, because if he did, he would be racing up to me in joy. I just knew he would. After all, if I loved him enough to remember our promise, then surely he would, wouldn't he? I kept doing things to make sure Kaito knew that I would always love him and would be devoted to him forever, such as watching him through a barely visible crevice in the wall and taking pictures of him whenever his curtains were drawn. I wrote thousands of letters declaring my longing for him and plastered each and every one of them on my wall, as well as a giant framed photo of him. Every night, before retiring to bed, I would caress his face in the photo and whisper to him that we'd always be together.

But one day, I woke up to find that everything had changed! I had peeked through a small crack in the curtain to see his adorable face…accompanied with someone else. A pretty girl, with shoulder length rose hair and sparkling blue eyes greeted him on his porch with a package in her timid little hands. What a dear thing. He ran a hand through her smooth hair and grinned affectionately at her when he accepted the package and let this girl step inside, soiling his untainted flooring. Why can't he run his hand through _my _hair like that? Why can't he look at _me _with that smile? My blood boiled as I seethed in rage, my usually calm expression contorting inhumanely into one of pure disgust. How could he have forgotten about me?

_Oh Kaito, why don't you tell me how much you love her? Well, would you still love her as much as I love you when you find a little 'surprise' on your doorstep?_

I snapped a few lovely pictures of that delicate, pink-haired girl, and lit a match that immediately brightened the entire dark room with its fire. The smoke ascended to the ceiling as the flames engulfed the pictures of her, turning her elegant face into charred darkness. I chuckled to myself as I wondered what this girl was doing now, completely unaware of me. I knew the girl will leave or hurt Kaito in some way, so why couldn't he open his eyes to see me right here? A promise is a promise, after all…

I lay on my sea blue bed, his favourite colour. More photos of him were carefully taped to the wall so I could see his beautiful face before I slept, as well as a few stuffed dolls of him that I spent a great amount of time on. I picked one up and pecked its lips adoringly, wishing that this doll would somehow turn into him. Setting the mass of cotton wool down beside me, I observed my surroundings which consisted mainly of Kaito's face. On the wall next to the window however, was a picture of him and that repugnant, pink-haired idiot. I fingered a black permanent marker and hastily scribbled that abomination's face out, planning to replace it with my own, perhaps tomorrow. I eyed the hammer and nails to my left.

No…tomorrow, I had other plans…

The next day, I left a parcel on Kaito's doorstep, insane smirk of glee pasted on my face. Quickly disposing of the weapon to where it couldn't be seen, I snuck away to the comfort of my own home where I watched him through the curtain again. As carefree as he usually was, he opened the door and his eyes widened at the surprise present. Completely oblivious of my demented snickers behind the barrier that temporarily separated us, he ripped away the tape and undid the packaging. The sight that awaited him certainly stole his breath away. The moment his eyes fell on the 'present', they widened in horror and his mouth dropped open, slightly ajar. He reached in with a trembling hand and held a handful of light pink, tousled hair while biting his bottom lip in shock.

I earnestly hoped he appreciated the gift. I spent a large amount of time on it, as a way to display how much I longed for him. I made sure that it wasn't mutilated enough to scare him, because then he wouldn't love me like he loved her. Tossing the crimson-saturated cloth to the side, I sighed in satisfaction over my impressive handiwork. Who would have known that the salmon-haired girl had so much blood inside her?

So…even if I went out of my way to give him this exquisite gift that I knew he would like…then why does he still not love me? Why are salty tears cascading from his bloodshot eyes? It made absolutely no sense as to why he was still so obsessed with that girl, in spite of her being gone. But I was here! I was right here, waiting for him, and why couldn't he see that? An idea sparked in my head as fast as a speeding bullet when my eyes flickered to a picture I had of him playing with a grey cat affectionately. Ah, he was a cat lover…

_I would give him cats, then._

Every day, I left one on his doorstep, placed inside a neatly wrapped box and tied with a silk blue ribbon. It wasn't an easy task at all to receive these creatures, but I somehow managed it, just for my darling. I just knew that this would work, as if giving him his girlfriend to keep forever didn't, these cats definitely would; I was certain. However, each time he lifted the light cardboard lid away from the box and set his eyes on the furry animal inside, his face screwed up in detestation and his nose wrinkled as if he was inhaling a repulsive stench. Why? I didn't leave _that _much blood on the head…

From that point forwards, everything became better for the both of us. Kaito finally acknowledged the fact that I existed, and we had greeted each other like good friends. Finally, my fantasies of him and I would be fulfilled! He loved me too, but of course, he was too shy to admit it- the humble boy I fell in love with in the first place. And there would be no more 'extravagant' pink-haired girl or 'cute' kitty-cats getting in the way of our soon-to-be committed relationship.

Nevertheless, there were still _other _girls, the only flaw in my plan.

I saw Kaito and a few other demons casting glances at each other, and exchanging small smiles. Underneath my calm, loving exterior, I boiled with animosity. The fury bubbled up inside of me when I realised that I could never have him all to myself no matter how much I tried. He was so attractive, that other girls were lured to him as if he was a magnet. How could I blame them? After many nights thinking my predicament over and over, I finally reached a conclusion, something I could do to make sure that Kaito would always be mine.

_Forever._

After another tiring day of school, I skipped home with a gleeful grin on my lips, exposing my pearly white teeth. Today had gone better than I had expected, and my friends had been nice and accepting. I didn't have that much homework to do anyway, so as soon as I welcomed myself into the house and slammed the heavy door shut, I tossed my bag to the side. After dusting my skirt down and smoothing down my turquoise hair which were held in two bunches, I cheerfully bounded over to the bathroom.

Kaito was there, sitting on a wooden chair without realising that I had entered the room. I chuckled, amused, and batted my eyelashes at him with a playful smile.

"How do I look today, my sweetheart?" I inquired pleasantly, stroking his dark blue hair.

When I received no response, I jumped up and giggled. "Why thank you, my dear. I think you look beautiful too!"

And with that, I ran out of the bathroom, ecstatic that he and I would finally be together for eternity.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Kaito still remained on the chair, sagging forward slightly. The stained duct tape that bound his wrists and ankles held him firmly to the ground though. His wide, shocked eyes stared lifelessly ahead of him, forever fixated on a picture of me.


End file.
